Yurika Misumaru
is the deuteragonist of Martian Successor Nadesico. The daughter of UEAF admiral Kouichiro Misumaru, she captained Nergal Heavy Industries' ND-001 Nadesico during the Jovian War. Personality & Character Despite Yurika's awkwardness, she is actually qualified for the position (having scoring optimally on the simulators), unlike most of her contemporary captains. Skills & Abilities She has the ability to Boson Jump. History Like Akito Tenkawa, whom she adores, Yurika was born on Mars, but left around 10 years before the war began in 2195. She has carried a flame for Akito all this time and kept a photo of them together as children with her. Yurika manifests charm in the third episode as, having changed from wearing her uniform to a , she requests that the United Nations turn off the defense mechanism to permit the Nadesico to leave Earth. Aside from swooning over Akito, she does occasionally make a good move and the Nadesico benefits, but her swooning can also put the crew in jeopardy. Toward the end, she begins to become a Gekigangar 3 . Because of Megumi Reinard's involvement with Akito, she and Yurika may be considered rivals. In spite of that, Yurika's a caring and compassionate captain most of the time, and treats all of her crew well. Following the end of the Jovian War, Yurika and Minato Haruka get into a custody battle over Ruri Hoshino. When it becomes clear that the argument will never end, the Prospector decides to end it with a contest. Yurika and Minato will each grab hold of one of Ruri's arms and pull. As they pull, Ruri cries out in pain, and Minato lets her go. Prospector declares Yurika the winner, because she had proven that no matter what happened, she would never let Ruri go. Ruri was adopted by Yurika, and lived together with her and Akito, in his restaurant where they help him out. A year later, Akito proposed to Yurika and she accepted. However, Admiral Misumaru refuses to condone it because he is worried that Akito will not be able to provide for his daughter in the future. The argument is ended with a ramen contest. If Akito could make ramen that Mr. Misumaru thinks is delicious, he will accept the marriage. Akito makes plain, ordinary ramen and wins. Shortly after their marriage, Akito and Yurika supposedly died in a shuttle accident on their way to their honeymoon on Mars. In reality they were kidnapped by a group known as the Martian Successors and were taken to one of their bases in an attempt to study and control all the Class-A Jumpers. Yurika was fused into the Ruin on Mars that controls all Boson Jumps, giving the Martian Successors an unprecedented level of control over jumping. During this time she is kept in a dream state. Her rescue is the key objective of both Akito and the Nadesico-C. Gallery Misumaru Yurika.jpg 48b2a1f6-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg Novelte Plus.jpg 48b2a2ec-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg 48b3407a-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg OST 1 cover.jpg Yappari Saigo ha cover.jpg Blank of 3 Years.jpg Let's Enjoy Vol. 2.jpg Let's Enjoy Vol. 1.jpg Notes & Trivia References External Links Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Characters Category:Captains Category:Officers Category:Boson Jumpers